Beginnings and Ends
by Isabel Juno
Summary: This is the final story in the Opposites Trilogy and it continues the GCR and NickOC please Read & Review! The team undergoes more changes and events will forever change the team for better or for worse. And somebody is out for revenge!
1. Shock Value

Author: Isabel Juno

Story: Beginnings and Ends- the 3rd and final story in the Opposites trilogy

Spoilers/Disclaimers: said it before and i'll say it again i only own CSI in my dreams. )

Authors Note: I've messed around with the ages… if you don't like sorry but I'm not changing it…. And also…. You might want to read the first two stories … you might not get all references otherwise. I'm just going to say this now... i don't own CSI and any character names you don't know from csi are mine or are allusions... i don't own any of the songs i use in these stories i just like em' and think they are appropriate... good day and please READ AND REVIEW! )

Beginnings and Ends

The Third Story in the Opposites Series

By Isabel Juno

Shock Value

Gil Grissom yawned and stretched. He over balanced in his chair and fell out of it much to the amusement of a young girl sitting across the study.

"Nice one Gil." She teased smirking. Gil grumbled irritably untangling himself from his desk chair.

"I get hurt and you laugh… you sick little sadist." Lindsey laughed and Gil was forcibly reminded of her mother. The pre-teen looked much like her mother. Gil told her so. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention to the bug magazine she'd stolen from Grissom. Gil smirked and Catherine poked her head in to investigate the loud thud she'd heard from the kitchen. She saw Gil still sitting by his overturned desk chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Lindsey not looking up. Catherine's eyebrow rose a little further. Gil grimaced as he picked himself and the chair up.

"We were just talking about you." He explained. Catherine's eyebrow was now in danger of disappearing into her hair.

"Oh?" She said simply. Gil glanced up at her as he situated himself carefully back into his old desk chair.

"Yes, Lindsey was making fun of me for falling out of my chair and I called her a sadist and she laughed and I told her she reminded me of you. She looks like you do when you're being evil."

"Hence, speak of the devil." She said meaning it in more ways than one. Gil grinned.

"Exactly." She went over to him and began whispering into his ear. Gil's eyebrows rose and Lindsey glanced up and rolled her eyes.

"Get a room." She muttered. The two looked at her startled. Gil took advantage of Lindsey's mistake. He and Cath both knew Lindsey thought they'd been saying something inappropriate. They'd actually been discussing dinner options but Gil wanted payback for her laughing at him. He smirked at Cath, she figured out his plan right before he enacted it. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her very passionately. This display caused Lindsey to yell at them about PDA before throwing the magazine up in disgust and vacating the room in record time. Gil pulled away for two reasons. One for breath and one to ask what PDA meant.

"Its Public Display of Affection." Catherine explained. Gil smirked.

"But we're not in public." He protested. Catherine shrugged in a manner that said, "eh… what can you do?" and then kissed him again. Miles came into the room saying hi to both Gil and Cath seemingly unphased by the fact that Catherine was sitting on Gil's lap with his arms around her. He went over and examined Henry the 8th, Gil's pet Mexican Red Kneed tarantula.

"Hiya Henry!" He said cheerfully to the arachnid. The spider lifted its front two legs in greeting to Miles. Miles grinned and looked at Gil.

"Can I pick him up? PLEASE?" He begged, looking at Gil hopefully. Gil relented. He waved his hand in assent and Miles grinned cheerfully.

"WOOT!" He said loudly, earning him a raised eyebrow from Gil and a laugh from Catherine. He grinned sheepishly at Gil and goaded Henry onto his palm. He lifted his palm to eye level and examined the tarantula fearlessly.

"Hiya Henry." Miles said softly. Henry moved calmly across Miles' palm and slowly up the boys flannel button up shirt sleeve. Gil watched in a mildly interested way as the boy and the tarantula interacted both completely placid.

Catherine sat observing Gil's expression. She still couldn't get over the fact that they were married. She couldn't get over the fact that they'd been married for a year and a half. It had been two years since Sara had been killed and everybody had moved on. Nick and Kathleen were engaged and would be getting married in a few days. Warrick had been transferred and put in charge of Baltimore Crime Lab and would be coming back for Nick's wedding, which was good because he was the best man. Jim was considering a move to San Diego where he'd been promised a position as police chief. Greg had completed his therapy and had adopted Miles. Greg was now in charge of the day shift and loved it. Nick was in charge of the swing shift and Catherine was running the graveshift. Gil had finally been bullied into taking Ecklie's old job. He had become the most notoriously active assistant director in the country and was also the only one who would constantly be doing fieldwork. He had insisted on that. He would have continued to refuse them if they didn't let him do fieldwork. Kathleen had taken to writing and had become rather successful and was also a professor at UNLV. She was considered to be the most eccentric and insane professor the university had ever seen and her classes were always a few students over capacity. It was said that even her stunt with the chickens and maple syrup wasn't enough to scare her students into complaining. Catherine thought Kathleen was a great teacher and also thought she was slightly mental, if not more than slightly. Miles was Lindsey's age but was a few grades ahead of her because of his odd knowledge of how to scare his teachers by looking like an einstein level genius. His actual IQ was about 143 and he disliked his classes immensly and just wanted to move ahead for the sports. He wanted to join the soccer and swim teams and spent much of his free time training. He and Lindsey both liked soccer and enjoyed ganging up on Greg and Gil. Gil turned out to be a pretty decent goalie with a wicked kick that greatly annoyed their neighbors everytime he broke a window. Soccer was usually taken to the park for this reason. Miles should have been with Lindsey in the sixth grade but he'd been moved ahead to the eighth grade and he told them he wished he could just repeat eighth grade for a few years so he didn't have to go to high school; everytime he said this Lindsey accused him of being insane and the two would promptly get into a friendly arguement of who was more insane, Miles or Gil. Gil was inevitably deemed to be the more insane of the two.

Catherine wondered momentarily if she should drag Gil into their bedroom and tell him what she'd been trying to get him alone to tell him. Lindsey chose this moment to show up and gape at Miles.

"You're crazy!" She exclaimed in disgust and shock. Miles smiled at her and shook his head.

"No. I'm not crazy. Gil is crazy." Lindsey paused to think about this.

"Ok I'll give you that but you're crazy too." Miles shrugged carefully as not to bother Henry who was resting peacefully on his hand.

"I never said I wasn't." He reminded her. Lindsey threw her arms up in mock despair making Miles laugh and Gil smirk. Catherine smiled and shook her head.

"I think you're both crazy." Gil informed them. The two kids gave him an incredulous look. Catherine elbowed Gil in the side.

"Look who's talking King Crazy." She teased. He gave her his little smirk that told her he was planning something. She got to her feet and backed away from him warily.

"Gil..." That was as far as she got before he grabbed something off of his desk and tossed it at her. The "it" had eight legs and looked like a spider. Catherine screamed as it landed on her and Gil started laughing jubilantly. Catherine started trying to get the arachnid out of her hair while Gil collapsed against his desk laughing so hard his face had gone bright red. Miles was giggling and Lindsey was struggling to keep a straight face. Greg came in and watched the scene completely bewildered. His hair was as spiky and messy as ever and his Pink Floyd t-shirt and jeans looked as goofy as ever with his suit jacket over them. By the time Catherine had finally managed to dislodge the arachnid with Greg's help; Miles was still giggling and even Henry the 8th seemed to be laughing at Catherine, his two front legs moving through the air in a strange way that conveyed amusement. Gil was now gasping for air and Lindsey was laughing so hard she was crying. Greg held up the culprit, a rubber spider that Gil had bought for Lindsey at a bug convention he'd gone to in Chicago and he'd brought Miles a Cubs cap which Miles was constantly wearing. Catherine stared at the inanimate spider for a moment completely dumbfounded, she then turned to Gil who had stopped laughing and was now looking apprehensive. Catherine pondered just how to get Gil back for this. An idea came to her and an evil smirk made its way onto her face.

"Right then, calamari it is then." With that she strolled out of the room while Lindsey, Gil, and Greg began to regret the prank, even Henry looked downcast. Catherine's attempts at calamari were pitiful at best. It always turned out rather rubbery and chewy, not at all like good calamari. Greg gave Gil a desperate look.

"Do something." Greg ordered; this was seconded by Lindsey and Miles who rightly feared the calamari. Gil sighed and nodded.

"Put Henry back ok Miles?" This instruction was met with swift and immediate whining. Miles said goodbye to Henry and sadly put him back in his glass habitat. Henry waved his legs as if he was saying goodbye. Lindsey poked Miles and told him that he needed to see a new trick Jake had learned. Jake was the grey mouse that the two had found two years prior. Catherine had let Lindsey keep him because Lindsey had already grown so attached to him and he didn't take up much space. The mouse was rather old and wouldn't live much longer; even though Lindsey and Miles knew this they still refused to accept it. Gil sighed again and wandered down the stairs towards the kitchen. The kids stole off to Lindsey's room and Greg was left standing in the middle of Gil's study with various species of bugs eyeing him. Greg hated this room, he always felt that the bugs were planning on cooking him on a spit and having themselves a little luau. Standing nervously for a moment more he dashed out of the room losing the unmentioned staring contest with the bugs. For once the creaky stairs didn't announce his descent and he caught part of the conversation Catherine and Gil were having; it froze him in his tracks.

"Gil, I think I'm pregnant." With those five words the world seemed to stop for Gil Grissom who never thought he'd get to be a father again. His mind blanked. He could tell from the anxious look on Catherine's face she needed to know how he felt about this. Gil's vocal cords seemed to have frozen and his body felt like it was made of lead. Gil struggled to clear the fog that had petrified his brain. It didn't work. All he managed was,

"You're kidding." His voice sounded only a fraction as startled as he felt. Catherine shook her head, not looking at him. Gil let out a laugh and hugged Catherine around the waist lifting her up and spinning her around. She shouted his name in shock and smacked his shoulder. He only grinned and kissed her. "This is beyond wonderful." He whispered in her ear, hugging her closely to him. Catherine hugged him back feeling drained and relieved. This was a huge worry off of her mind. She'd been terrified that he would take the news badly. Gil buried his head in the nape of her neck kissing her gently. She rested her head on his and simply held her arms around him unwilling to let him go.

Gil thanked whatever powers may be for this and silently promised himself that nothing would go wrong and for the first time in his life Gil Grissom almost believed it.

READ & REVIEW!


	2. Beholden to the Past

authors notes/disclaimers/ etc. : READ & REVIEW... i don't own any CSI characters but the others are mine, i improvised a lot for the Hayman Island bit, there are two chappys here... but the second one was so short i just threw it in with this one. more to come soon... please folks... review!

Beholden to the Past & Devoted to the Future

Gil knocked apprehensively on the red oak door and heard Kathleen's voice usher him in. He poked his head around the door giving a little wave before entering properly. Kathleen lifted her arms up and let them fall to her sides with an amused look. Gil had on his contemplating trademark Gil Grissom look and he knew Kathleen was studying him trying to figure out what he was thinking. It sometimes scared him how easily she could figure him out and he wondered if Nick ever wondered how she did that. He knew. He knew her past better than Nick did. He knew she wanted to bury it in a sepulcher to be seen by none and for it to become a part of the distant past so she could focus on her future without fearing for the lives of those whom she held dear.

Today however, his look was purely to take in her elegant cream colored wedding dress. The sleeves were a light chiffon with a slight sparkle to tiny glistening threads woven in and the sleeves led down to her hands both completely bare except for her sparkling amethyst and diamond engagement ring. The neck was V-cut stopping at the perfect spot revealing nothing and being the epitome of elegance. The dress hugged to her torso flowing outward as it descended it went down to her feet ending just above the ground so as not to trip up her bare feet. Her hair draped over her shoulders and laced throughout her hair was a smattering of teardrop shaped pearls shimmering and looking as if they were always there, like beads sown into a tapestry. He suspected Catherine had helped with it and as Catherine snuck up behind him and asked his opinion this was confirmed. He must have jumped a mile into the air.

"Didn't have to give me a heart attack did you?" He asked trying to calm his startled heart.

"Didn't have to but it is really funny to see you jump like that." She informed him smugly. Gil gave her his stern Grissom's pissed look, which she simply smiled at knowing he didn't mean it. Kathleen watched the two holding a conversation with only looks and wondered what the looks meant. She wasn't aware that she and Nick did the same thing. Gil cleared his throat.

"The ceremony is due to start in fifteen minutes, everybody is here." Kathleen looked nervous and Catherine gave Gil a look that said "go check on Nick". He excused himself and waltzed off towards Nick's dressing room. Catherine smirked at Gil's retreating form. One strange thing about Gil that most people didn't know was that Gil loved weddings. He liked watching people in the happiest moments of their life. It made him feel that there was some good left in the world.

Catherine was just glad that Nick had finally asked Kathleen to marry him, even though he'd done it in a roundabout way. He'd been to scared to ask her to her face so he left little notes laying a trail from her office at UNLV to their apartment and their dining room where he'd been, as Kathleen described it later, standing in a dark blue silk dress, black dress pants, and lime green socks holding a sign that read "Will you marry me?". She had said that Nick looked about as white as the table cloth that covered their dinner table and that he looked as scared as she felt at the prospect of eating the mystery dinner he'd prepared. She had said that when she'd said yes Nick had almost collapsed from relief. Catherine had laughed at this remembering how Gil had asked her.

It had been a dinner with a double meaning. He'd wanted to apologize and fix the rift their fight had caused but he also wanted to ask her to marry him. They'd eaten, they'd danced, then when she had broken down and he'd asked her. She remembered feeling the shock of it. She had never expected Gil to trust or love anybody enough to commit to them like that even though she knew he'd almost asked a woman to marry him years prior. She remembered nodding dumbly and the huge smile that broke out on his face as he had let out a huge breath he'd been holding and slipped the gorgeous ring onto her delicate finger. She remembered their lips merging in shared love, joy, and borderline astonishment. The argument that had consumed them both had seemed so trivial and all they wanted was to forget it. It had been a magical night. Catherine remembered the nervousness before her wedding and the wonderful giddiness she'd felt during and after it. She knew Kathleen was going through the same things and was so terribly excited for her. She smiled at the younger woman who looked nervously at her reflection and began fiddling with her hair. Kathleen noticed Catherine watching her and immediately became self conscious and began fidgeting with her dress.

"You nervous?" asked Catherine already knowing the answer. Kathleen gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"A good, excited, happy kind of nervous though." Kathleen informed her. The minutes seemed to take an eternity until Gil poked his head in and said everything was ready and everyone was seated. Gil looked as anxious as Kathleen did and he had a reason for it. Nick and Kathleen had charged him with the job of giving away the bride. This annoyed and flattered Gil. Catherine had had to deal with Gil's constant mumbling about how he wasn't old and how now he felt old and to be honest it had gotten almost as funny as Gil singing in the shower. Whenever Catherine wanted to embarrass or annoy Gil she would start humming "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" and Gil would go beat red because this was one of his favorite songs to sing in the shower along with "Tainted Love" and anything Frank Sinatra or Green Day. Gil had very strange taste in music to sing in the shower. Catherine also thought that Gil feeling old was ridiculous because it had only been two months since he turned forty-two (told ya I messed with the ages). Gil had endured the jabs aimed at him for the last seven months as the arrangements for Nick and Kathleen's wedding were made.

Gil received a quick kiss from Catherine as she hurried to take her place and he proffered an arm to Kathleen leading her out into the orchard to where the guests, priest, and Nick were waiting. Kathleen took a deep breath inhaling the scent of apples and cherry blossoms as she walked slowly listening to the birds singing the crickets chirping and Lindsey and Miles being scolded by Greg for talking. There was no music and it really wasn't a formal wedding. The ground was soft and covered in a light rose colored carpet covering the moist dirt path. The black fold out chairs lined the makeshift aisle and the few people who had been invited sat awkwardly in them craning their necks to watch Kathleen who wasn't used to being the focus of attention having spent most of her life under the radar of society. She felt tempted to run from the faces of her friends, too many people she thought, but she caught sight of Nick's handsome beaming face under the arched trellis laced with white roses and purple irises. Her heart calmed as her eyes met his and all other things left her senses. He smiled, dark eyes lipid pools of joyful emotions and she returned his beaming smile with a shy but telling smile of her own. Anybody who saw them look at each other like that knew that the wedding was truly a formality and that the two needed nothing more to bind them then what they already had. As the vows were exchanged and priest declared the marriage ceremony over as they signed the certificate the guests grinned and the couple smiled nobody noticing the interloper standing by an old withered apple tree staring at the bride with a look of murderous intent. As she hugged Nick before they went to change for the reception she glimpsed a face that filled her with such fear as she had not known in two years. Nick sensed her tense and pulled his head back to study her face his own contorted with concern.

"You okay?" He whispered worriedly. She thought about telling him but decided against it.

"I thought I saw somebody." She glanced back to the desolate tree, now standing sentry alone in the evening. She pondered what to do next knowing she hadn't imagined it and knowing he would be back. Her happiness was broken by a creeping fear in her stomach.

She decided to ignore for now. His intention was to scare her. It had worked horrifyingly well but he wasn't to know that. She pushed this all back in her mind and snuggled her head into Nick's arm as he drove to their apartment so they could change. As she pulled the long sleeved mauve button up shirt on she remembered the fears and apprehensions that almost kept her from getting into a serious relationship and the all of two seconds it had taken her to banish them from her mind. Now over twelve years had passed since she had felt the intense stare of the man who had darkened the happiest moment of her life and dragged her down into the despairing pit she'd lived in before she'd met Nick. Now he was back and he wanted something from her and she was terrified of losing everybody she held dear. This had never been a fear with her before but to this man she doubted she would be able to stand against him. She had one advantage she'd never had before, she had friends who could help her deal with him legally, not that she thought it would do much good. She kissed Nick on the cheek as they waded through the boxes of stuff they had spent the last week packing. They would be moving into their house soon after their honeymoon. Kathleen had instantly fallen in love with the house as soon as she saw it she had actually started crying and had explained to a very worried and confused Nick that the house was much like the one she'd grown up in. Nick had inquired whether or not that was bad and she'd wiped away her tears smiling and shaking her head. They'd both known then that they had to have the house. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either and there was room if they had kids. The house was a warm blue grey color with two stories and an attic in which you could see the specks of dust dancing to a languid beat of their own. The master bedroom was well lit by a bay window facing the east letting in brilliant sunlight in the morning. The floors were made of a rich cherry stained cedar and blended beautifully with the walls of a deep burgundy hue. The adjoining bathroom had navy blue walls and a pearly white Victorian claw-footed bathtub with a frosted shower curtain dangling from the brass shower pole. The kitchen was large and perfectly set up. The granite counters were polished smoother and shinier than the finest gold necklace and the stainless steel fridge was complemented by the contrast with the rich dark colored cabinets and floor was made of a tough treated smoky grey shale. The living room came pre-furnished with a beautiful dark brown leather couch and glass fronted cedar china cabinets. The walls were moss green and against the back wall an old wood stove sat on a brick base and the chimney pipe was concealed behind a brick façade. The fire poker and accessories sat gleaming by it. The floor length windows faced the road and were concealed behind cream colored lace curtains. There was a huge backyard with many silver maple trees scattered about and a massive oak tree for a dog that both of them wanted and Nick had made a concession to get a greyhound instead of a black lab. They had already bought the dog, who had a scarlet red collar, a white face, sensitive hazel eyes, and a shining nature. Kathleen had named him Duffy after a dog she'd had when she was a child. Duffy would be spending the honeymoon at Gil and Catherine's house which made Gil nervous and Lindsey ecstatic. Gil liked dogs but he worried about his bugs. Catherine and Kathleen had assured Gil that Duffy would only sniff at them at most. Under her breath Kathleen had muttered "I hope", unfortunately Gil had heard her and his eyes had gotten saucer big as he got incredibly nervous again.

As they got into the Tahoe and meandered through the streets of Vegas on their way to the wedding reception Nick observed his wife keenly. Nick knew something was wrong but was smart enough not to press the issue, knowing his wife would tell him in her own time. Kathleen stared out the window at the people rushing about their business and pleasure and knew that somebody among them wanted to destroy everything she had. She focused on what she would say to Gil and Jim knowing that the two of them would give her sound advice and not ask whether or not she would follow it or do anything illegal. The two were still the only ones who knew of Kathleen's dark past, she had put it all behind her and focused on her future. Catherine hugged her as she got out of the Tahoe and as soon as Catherine released her, she was bombarded by the majority of her other friends and after ten minutes of being hugged into borderline insanity Gil gave her an uncharacteristic bear hug and she whispered in his ear that she needed to talk to him and Jim. He nodded and whispered "later" into her ear and let her go so that Miles could tackle her. She fell back and right into Nick who caught her with Miles still hugging her.

"You're getting to tall to tackle me like that Miles." She scolded with a smile on her face. Miles grinned at her. He really was getting too tall for this at eleven years old he was already nearing five and half feet in height in height having grown a ridiculous foot in the last two years. He would be well over six feet by the time he quite growing. Kathleen expected him to be at least six foot six like his father. Only a few of his characteristics reminded her of David Velcher and his quick growing was one of them. She had known Velcher since he was seventeen and he had reached his full height before then. Miles also had his father's need for glasses, and sharp nose. However most of his features came from his mother, his warm smile that was never far from his lips, his love of bad jokes, and his fair complexion. He rolled his eyes at her and let go in order to tackle Nick who barely budged. Nick hugged the boy back and as soon as he let him go he was attacked by Lindsey and Greg in turn. They eventually made their way to the reception room and mingled and munched. The reception room had stucco styled wall and diamond shaped marbled tiling on the floors. The tables had a French welding style to them as did the chairs and the buffet table was laden with various hors d'oeuvres. People milled about and chatted amicably. The room wasn't terribly large and there really weren't too many people. Nick and Kathleen had wanted a small wedding and had only invited twenty people. Being that there were so few people it was very hard to slip off and have a discussion unnoticed, especially if you were the bride.

Finally after an hour of futile attempts she managed to get away from the well wishers and talk with Jim and Gil. Jim was munching on a slice of cake and Gil was looking a little toasted, she had no clue how much he'd been drinking. They all sat at a corner table away from the throng of guests and Gil was looking distinctly unfocused.

"How much has he been drinking?" She asked Jim still staring at Gil who seemed to be contemplating his half empty bottle of champagne. Jim glanced over at Gil.

"He's had at least two and a half bottles of that stuff. I dunno though. I've only been chatting with him for about forty minutes." Gil seemed to blink himself into sobriety and he looked around him as his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time. He cleared his throat and blinked at Kathleen.

"Erm… sorry… I guess I was spacing out." He muttered abashedly. Kathleen resisted laughing as Jim asked what she'd needed to talk to them about. Her laughter at Gil died in her throat and came out as a sort of strangled squeak. She took a deep shuddering breath.

"At the ceremony I saw, or at least I think I saw, somebody who…" Her voice trailed off as she began to shake slightly. Gil's eyebrows knitted and Jim asked her gently if it was somebody to do with her past.

"Yes, he… he is the father of somebody I killed." A sort of shocked silence fell over her two listeners and Kathleen had become very absorbed in her hands. Catherine dropped into a chair by Gil and as Gil reached for the champagne bottle she snatched ignoring his hurt look.

"You've had more than enough." She informed him ignoring his pouting look. After hearing what Kathleen had said he felt he had every right in the world to down the rest of that bottle before Kathleen continued. Catherine caught the dour mood around the table. She raised an eyebrow at Gil who chose to repeat what Kathleen had told him and Jim moments before much to the shock of Jim and Kathleen. Jim sat looking disbelieving. Kathleen looked like she was about to demonstrate how to kill somebody by glaring at them until they jumped off a building. Gil noticed the stares.

"I told Catherine about a year and a half ago." He explained sheepishly. Jim continued to look like a shocked fish and Kathleen raised an eyebrow in such a way that it made her look even more dangerous. Gil squirmed uncomfortably. Catherine diffused the tense atmosphere by asking a question.

"Who is the guy?" Everyone gazed at Catherine for a second.

"His name is Calvin Velcher." Kathleen appeared to be terrified to even say his name. The silence that fell after her statement was so thick you could have been suffocated by it. Jim said what they were all thinking.

"Miles' grandfather?" He asked in a hushed voice. Kathleen nodded darkly.

"And Miles will be better off if he never meets him."

"Ummm… This may be a stupid question, but why?" Asked Jim nervously. Kathleen suddenly looked terribly tired.

"Does everybody have an idea of David Velcher's crimes?" Dark nods and sad stares were exchanged at this statement. None of them would forget the loss of one of their own to Velcher. They all looked at their hands or feet for a minute while Kathleen collected herself enough to continue.

"David is small potatoes compared to his father." That scared Gil who remembered how bad Nick and Greg had been hurt because of Velcher. Greg had been witness to Sara's murder and had met Miles there and they had escaped but Greg had been thrown into such a horrid depression he'd tried to off himself and almost succeeded. He'd blamed himself for Sara's death. When Velcher had realized Kathleen hadn't killed her assignment but had actually developed feelings for him, he had had Nick beaten within an inch of his life. For these things Kathleen had killed him. Gil wouldn't ever forget the scene. He knew anything or anybody that could scare Kathleen like this was something or somebody to fear. Kathleen's eyes darted around anxiously.

"To be honest, the only reason David's father would want to kill me is because I dared to kill David. He hated David; always said David was too soft for his own damn good." All the eyes of the listeners were wide with disbelief. The idea that somebody could say David Velcher hadn't been a horrible monster was mind boggling. Over that last two years the FBI department that was working on the Velcher case had uncovered well over fifteen hundred murders either commissioned or committed by David Velcher.

"So why would Velcher's father be upset that Velcher is dead?" Asked Jim completely bewildered. Kathleen shook her head sadly.

"It's not that he's mad David is dead. It's that he's furious I would dare to spill the blood of a member of his family." She explained in a tired tone as if this had been playing in her head for a while.

The four sat contemplating what to do. Nothing had been figured out except that Jim would put out an APB on a man of the same description as Velcher's father. Gil caught Kathleen's arm as everybody started leaving.

"How bad is this guy exactly?" He saw the answer in her eyes. She looked petrified like a deer in the headlights. She trusted Gil to know because she knew there were things in his past he didn't tell people about. She doubted he'd ever even told Catherine. She didn't know what these things were and she was respectful enough to ask.

Gil saw in her eyes tortures that she had long tried to bury.

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't kill Velcher earlier?" She whispered. Gil nodded.

"It was because he rescued me and for the longest time I felt I owed him my life. I probably did and I more than paid for it by working for him ten years." Kathleen noticed Gil's brows furrow. He had thought she'd worked for Velcher for thirteen years.

"When David first recruited me, when I was eleven, his father decided he had to test me. David worked for his father and couldn't defy him. After three years though, David's conscience preformed its last act by making him rescue me and run off. David's father threatened to kill David for the disobedience. Well you can imagine how well that went over, I helped David start a new mob of his own because I owed him my life and he never let me forget it. But when he went after Nick and tried to take him from me; I decided debts had been paid and I went after David. Now his father is out to collect on what he considers a blood debt."

Gil felt the blood drain out of his face.

"Does that mean…" His voice trailed away abruptly. Kathleen nodded.

"He will try to kill me. I'm actually not sure he'll fail."

The last part of that statement scared Gil more than anything else he'd heard that night.

The Roads We Follow

The waves roared gently as they teased the pure white sandy shores of Hayman Island and Kathleen enjoyed the gentle breeze as it played with her hair almost not noticing as her husband slinked up behind her slipping his hands around her waist and resting his chin gently on her bare shoulder pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. She smiled in a relaxed manner and put her hands over his. It was the beginning of their second day on the beautiful Australian island. The prior day they'd gotten off the seaplane, checked into the scenic hotel, and gone snorkeling at the Great Barrier Reef. They had enjoyed a wonderful dinner at the hotel restaurant before retiring to their room and luxuriating in the bath. The light, highly polished granite floors were smooth and cool under their bare feet as they danced their ways around the room before settling into the steamy water.

Now they sat feeling the cool breeze and feeling completely content. Nick was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt only ¾ buttoned and his feet were bare for all the world to see. Kathleen wore a simple dark purple tank top and a navy blue pareo skirt that went down to her ankles which were bare so to allow her toes to envelope themselves in the soft white sands. The early morning light was obscured slightly by gentle rolling clouds that drifted overhead carrying no threat of deluge but carrying a promise of shielding them from the brilliant sun. The light tune drifted towards them begging their attention and a smile crossed Nick's face as he realized it was their wedding song playing. They began swaying as the music played.

_Two hearts fading, like a flower._

_And all this waiting, for the power._

_For some answer, to this fire._

_Sinking slowly. The water's higher._

_Desire_

_With no secrets. No obsession._

_This time I'm speeding with no direction._

_Without a reason. What is this fire?_

_Burning slowly. My one and only._

_Desire_

_You know me. You don't mind waiting._

_You just can't show me, but God I'm praying,_

_That you'll find me, and that you'll see me,_

_That you run and never tire._

_Desire_

Kathleen listened to his breathing and for a wonderful moment it seemed that all would always be perfect and then the song faded away and was replaced by something that felt almost like a kick in the teeth.

_I saw her today at a reception __  
__A glass of wine in her hand _

_I knew she would meet her connection __  
__At her feet was her footloose man _

_No, you can't always get what you want __  
__You can't always get what you want __  
__You can't always get what you want __  
__And if you try sometime you find __  
__You get what you need__  
_

Vague memories rushed to the surface and Kathleen struggled with them struggling to stuff the stopper in this horrible torrent. Nick was saying something and she couldn't hear him. She fell to the sands and Nick fell with her then the world went black.

When she'd woken Nick had practically been having a fit with worry. She lied and told him she was fine. "Just dehydrated." She busied herself with brushing her hair out of her face and he knew she was lying. He frowned but let it drop for the moment. That night Kathleen had the nightmares again. The same ones that had plagued her since she was ten and as she shook with fear and moaned in protest against the demons who tormented her. Nick held her and she unconsciously clung to him, her anchor in a turbulent sea of her past demons forcing themselves into the present. Nick was determined to know what was torturing the woman he loved. The next day they didn't leave the room and Kathleen told her story.

READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Winding Paths

See previous pages for disclaimers spoilers etc.

READ & REVIEW

Winding Paths

One Year Earlier

He flicked the cigar carelessly. He preferred his smuggled Romeo & Juliet Cuban cigars to any other cigars. Cigarettes lacked body and flavor. He also liked how the smoke clung to his breath and clothing. He enjoyed the look on people's faces as the scrunched up their noses in disgust at the strong odor. His hair was scraggly, steel-grey, and was cut in the taper fade style. Flecks of white invaded the sides of his hair and suggested to any observer that he was older than he was. His frame was lean and tall, his features gaunt and serious. His clothes were tailor made and were rather expensive. His black blazer contrasted violently with the blood red handkerchief in his breast pocket. The scarlet silk tie was perfectly knotted and was striking against the midnight black of his dress shirt. His dress shoes were such highly polished black leather that they looked like mirrors in which the light from his cigar reflected. The slacks were deepest black and perfectly creased. Overall he cut a determined and wealthy figure. Anyone who saw him would have wondered what such a distinguished older man was doing smoking in an alley behind a strip joint.

The employee exit opened with a squeal of protestation and the giggling girl and the slimy club sleaze wandered out to do their thing. The cigar hit the cement as it was viciously thrown away; it rolled on the dry pavement and continued to burn. The girl's shirt was only half on and her skirt was hiked up to reveal a lack of undergarments, which the sleaze ball was taking advantage of, ignoring the fact she couldn't be a day of sixteen. The sleaze ball was all over her. His hair was greased back in the Teddy Boy cut of the 1950's England. His face was buried in her neck, being as such; she saw the intruder first and shouted unintelligibly. He wheeled around using various obscenities at the interruption.

The steel haired man disposed of the girl with a practiced ease. He felt some sadness at the waste of such a young life as he glanced down at her corpse laying helter-skelter on the ground. There was a smear of blood left on the red brick building side he'd bashed her head into and the hot fluid was leaking from her pulverized skull onto the concrete was pooling into a demented sort of halo framing her platinum blond hair staining it with its redness. The sleaze staggered back and turned to run tripping over his own two cowardly feet. The steel haired man picked up the man roughly with a black leather gloved hand and threw him against the wall with only enough force to make the sleaze cry out in a whiny voice.

Walter Mekhent blinked the pain out of his brain as a little voice inside of his head began screaming perpetually. What the hell was going on? Why was this lunatic after him? Then he saw the man's face and inwardly the screaming voice grew in volume and he began thinking his prayers. Calvin Velcher did not go talk to you unless it meant you were going to die.

The rage in Calvin Velcher's cold electric blue eyes as he stared into the now recognizing face of the sleazy little weasel Walter Mekhent.

"Do you know why I'm talking to you Walter?" Calvin had settled back leaning against the opposing wall casually. He lit a cigarette and made a face as he took a drag off of it.

"I never have liked these. Do you want it?" He was being almost chummy chummy with Walter. Walter knew what this meant. He had been the one standing behind Velcher watching such exchanges on many occasions years ago. It was unnerving to see Velcher do the same thing to him now. He knew no matter what his answer was he would be in pain. He shook his head dumbly.

"Well that's too damn bad." Velcher's lips moved into a cruel grin as he moved incredibly fast jabbing the lit cigarette into Walter's right eye, twisting it until it went out. Walter tried to scream but Velcher's spare hand was clamping his mouth shut.

"Let's not have to do that again ok Walt?" Said Calvin conversationally as he grabbed an empty wooden wine crate to sit on and pulled it about a foot beyond Walter's legs. Walter nodded dumbly. He was terrified of Velcher's wrath. He would do anything to escape death. Walter would have murdered his own mother to avoid Velcher's brand of death. Fear was something that anybody who dealt with Velcher was horribly familiar with and Walter was no exception.

Walter still remembered all of the horrors he'd seen Velcher order or perform himself. They still gave him nightmares. As Velcher shifted slightly Walter's attention switched back to him as he struggled to blink away the fog crowding his mind from shock, the cigarette, and being slammed against a wall by his old boss.

"So I see you've really moved up in the world." Velcher sneered sarcastically. "At least when you worked for me you didn't dress like a greasy sleaze and didn't screw around with sixteen year olds done up like two dollar whores in alleys. Walter went pale. He knew better than to protest ignorance.

"I'm not here to lecture you on ethics Walter. I'm here because I want information." This was a thin ray of hope for Walter. If Velcher wanted information then he had a reason to keep Walter alive, hopefully long enough for Walter to high tail it out of the hemisphere. He decided to play along.

"What information do you need?"

"You remember my dipshit son?" Velcher asked conversationally.

"…Yes."

"He's dead." This wasn't new news to Walter. Velcher had to know that. "I found out last year and I'm certain you know who killed him." Walter began sweating bullets with a fear that one of those bullets would soon kill him. Thoughts of running to New Zealand died before they'd really begun.

"You remember that girl. The one that David found, the crazy one who'd killed the guy who killed her parents?" Velcher nodded. "She went A-wall less than a month before David was murdered."

"That ungrateful little bitch." Velcher Muttered. "I knew David was wrong to take her in and not let me finish training her." Walter resisted flinching. He'd seen what the elder Velcher's training entailed. He had a different brand of training for women than for men. It was horribly brutal. He had gone nearly overboard on the girl David had brought into the fold. What had her name been? Katie or something like that, it began with a K. Kathleen! That was it; Kathleen was the girl's name. Velcher had gone insane with her. The scars he left on her body and mind were proof of that. She'd been a child then. To be honest Walter thought Velcher was being hypocritical. How could Velcher be so harsh on him for taking advantage of a sixteen year old when he'd taken advantage of Kathleen for 3 years until she was fourteen and David had gotten soft enough to intervene and save her? He had never mentioned any feelings of liking towards his son again. He'd never liked the boy to begin with, and he knew that David was determined never to give him a grandchild to twist and dement to his ends. That had been what started the rift between them and David rescuing Kathleen had given the rift an extra big tear and cemented the rivalry between father and son. David had run off to form his own mob with Kathleen paving the way for him.

The look in Velcher's cold electric blue eyes was one of fury. How dare that bitch kill his only son? That was his job. She'd beaten him to the punch on that note and for it he'd beat her to death. Nobody but nobody ever took something he wanted without paying the ultimate price and this insolent little bitch would be no different. He needed to know what she'd been up too. He would find out too.

"What has little ol' Kathleen been up too these days?" Calvin asked taking on an air of the curious southern man, making full use of his Georgian accent. Walter stared at him warily with his one good eye. When he finally spoke it was with in a slow and cautious tone.

"I'm not too sure what she's been up too. I know that David did something that drove her over the edge and she offed him for it." Velcher interrupted.

"Why do you say that David did something to trigger her?"

"Because, she didn't just kill him, she pulverized him. They only identified him from his dental work. His face was turned into a bone and brain soup. She took an insane sort of vengeful pleasure in killing him. It was brutal beyond all reason. She normally went for quick and relatively painless kills." He stopped. He could see Velcher's fist clenching so tight that the black leather looked fit to tear.

"What did he do?" It was more of an inner musing. He didn't expect Walter to answer. Walter did anyway.

"Well all I know is that she has been with a guy ever since she went A-Wall. I just assumed it had something to do with him. David was rather possessive of her." Velcher studied the nervous little slimeball sitting in front of him.

"Maybe you're right." There was an audible sigh of relief from Mekhent. "Unfortunately for you that is all I needed to know." Walter's eyes went wide. Calvin took his time with the snitch. It was clean and precise, but horribly brutal at the same time. He left what remained of Walter Mekhent lying in its place against the wall and stepped over the dead girl, pausing to put her legs together so that whoever found the bodies wouldn't be given an unnecessary view. As his expensive shoes carried him away from the seen the cigar lay, sodden as the final embers were swallowed up by the coagulating crimson.

READ&REVIEW


End file.
